When things goes wrong
by SapphireRhythm no Yami
Summary: Gin and Hitsugaya was battling each other when an unexpected thing happen..GinxHitsu, fluff with a little figure following behind them! RXR please!
1. The Beginning of Everything

**When things goes wrong**

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Everything

**SR:** uum…well…my first yaoi-shonen ai fic!!! (Squeal) please be nice!!!

**Hitsugaya:** shut up

**SR:** huh? What did I do wrong?

**Hitsugaya:** … (Leave)

**SR:** oh my…(Grins, take a bunny plushie and put on top of Hitsugaya's head)

**Hitsugaya:** what the-

**SR:** (Runs away)

**Gin:** Minna-san don't forget to review nyufufufufufufu…

**SR:** Bleach isn't mine!!!! It belongs to Kubo Tite well except the boy in this fic!!!

Oo0oO

"GIN!!"

Hitsugaya stood there with his Zanpakutou out ready to attack.

Gin just looked back and smiled the foxy smile as usual.

"Ara…? Hitsugaya-kun, is there something wrong?" he asked pretending to look innocent.

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth in anger.

"I will kill you!!!"

And with that Hitsugaya launches toward Gin slashing his zanpakutou rapidly before finally calling out his zanpakutou's name.

"Hyourinmaru!" called Hitsugaya raising up his zanpakutou "Souten ni Zase!!!!" ("Set upon the Frozen Heaven!!!!")

Hitsugaya's sword finally let out his true form and he charges faster toward Gin.

Gin stood there murmuring his own Zanpakutou's name.

"Shinsou" he murmured "Ikorose" ("Shoot to Kill")

Within seconds, Shinsou, Gin's Zanpakutou shoot out toward Hitsugaya's charging figure.

Hitsugaya managed to dodge the unexpected attack of Shinsou and run further toward Gin.

Just before their swords clash, explosions can be heard not far from them.

Strangely the two of them stopped fighting and nodded in an unspoken agreement.

They both had decided to check what the explosions about.

Staying away from each other and stay alert, Gin and Hitsugaya made their way to the explosion site and found a large hole.

Looking at each other again they both agreed.

Facing each other they-

"Jan Ken Pon!!" (Rock Paper Scissors!!) They both shouted and let out their finger representing the element they have thought of.

However they both got Rock…

"Iikai issho!" (one more time!)

And this time Gin smiled his foxy smile wider and Hitsugaya groaned.

Gin: Scissor

Hitsugaya: Paper

Hitsugaya loses and began walking down the steep slope.

But the unexpected happens.

As soon as Hitsugaya began to walk down the slopes, Gin got tripped by a rock (GOOD JOB!) when he was about to step in front to look at Hitsugaya sliding down.

Resulting in Gin falling down and hit Hitsugaya, with that they both went down the hard way with Hitsugaya landing first and Gin second topping Hitsugaya.

"GIN!!!"

"ahaha…sorry about that Hitsugaya-han" apologize Gin with the same foxy grin and he stood up to let the poor Hitsugaya stand up.

But just before Hitsugaya stand up he was held down by an unknown force.

He quickly looks at Gin just in case Gin did anything that caused him not being able to stand up.

But Gin himself felt the same way and began dropping on his knee trying to hold on.

"What the-"

A small figure then appeared from the smokes and looked at them innocently.

The small figure was in fact a boy.

A boy around three or four years old.

The boy appeared to them without any clothes on, staring at them intensely and sat down in front of them before squealed.

"Mommy!!" he squealed while pointing his finger to Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya couldn't absorb anything for a while before finally letting out a,

"huh?"

Gin smiled his foxy smile despite holding the force.

"Hitsugaya-han is a mother I hear??" teased Gin.

The same thing happens to Gin before Hitsugaya could snap at him.

The boy then pointed his finger toward Gin and squealed,

"Daddy!!"

Hitsugaya snorted.

"HA! You're a father yourself!!" then Hitsugaya protest after realizing something "Hey wait a minute!!! I'm the mother?????? No wait!! WHAT??????"

The boy just continues to laugh innocently like any child would do ignoring the fact that Hitsugaya is quite confused.

Gin couldn't hold out much longer on his state and fell flat on the floor, in the same condition as Hitsugaya.

The child then looks at Gin naively before blinking a couple of times.

Waiting for what the child would do to them, Gin and Hitsugaya gulped, knowing that the one that hold them down is the boy himself.

"Mommy, Daddy, Me…together!!!" shouted the boy laughing happily and innocently.

For once Hitsugaya and Gin shot out,

"What???"

With that the boy let out a white blinding light and before they even know it there's invisible chains that binds both Hitsugaya and Gin together in the neck and through their heart.

The unknown forces that once held them down was gone and there lies the boy fast asleep.

Gin and Hitsugaya stood up and observe the invisible chains that go through their heart and on their neck.

"What the heck is **this**?????????" shouted Hitsugaya in horror.

Gin doubt at first, but tests something to be sure.

He took out his shinsou and cut his finger a little.

Hitsugaya in fact shout out in pain and look at his own finger bleeding without a cause.

"Hmm… this is a binding technique that was passed down by a family…" said Gin at last.

Hitsugaya groaned as soon as he remembers about that technique way back when he was still training and studying.

"And why did you have to test it???" he snapped.

Gin smiled his foxy smile again.

"hmm…because we are enemies????" asked Gin although it was really that obvious.

Hitsugaya groaned.

"So if I die then Hitsugaya-han will die too and if Hitsugaya-han dies…I'll die too…" said Gin making all things clear.

The two stayed quiet for a while.

Gin was the first to move and pick up the boy.

He took of his jacket and covers the boy's naked body with it before handing them to Hitsugaya.

"What?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Well you're the mother" said Gin half teasing.

"Why you-"

Before Hitsugaya could even snap at Gin someone beat him to it with a familiar voice.

"Gin, you've been taking it too long"

Gin holds the boy back since Hitsugaya won't take it and looked at the unknown person with respect, while Hitsugaya just looked at the person with unlimited hatred and anger.

"Aizen!!!!!" shouted Hitsugaya immediately taking out Hyourinmaru from the sheath and charges toward Aizen.

Aizen in fact knocked Hitsugaya unconscious before Hitsugaya could even attack.

Causing both Hitsugaya and Gin fell on the floor. Gin however didn't fell unconscious and saved the boy almost immediately by holding the bundle up.

Aizen looked at Gin, clearly confused toward the fact that Gin fell at the same time as Hitsugaya.

"Ah, taicho could use some explanations first before attacking Hitsugaya-han…" said Gin, barely able to save the boy from meeting the cold ground.

Aizen walked toward Gin and helped him up instead of helping Hitsugaya.

"So…what happen Gin?" asked Aizen.

"Ah this boy apparently uses the limited generation binding technique on Hitsugaya-han and I, now we can't get away from each other and we will be in the same condition in pain and in death" explained Gin briefly.

"I see…a child this young…" said Aizen interested "Gin"

"Yes Taicho?"

"I want you to nurture this child until he can fully control the technique"

Gin for the first time asked back to his taicho.

"But we couldn't possibly take Hitsugaya-han to the head quarter-"

But Aizen cut him.

"No Gin, you stay in soul society with Hitsugaya-kun"

Gin smiled his foxy smile back.

"Understood taicho"

With that Aizen left Gin and Hitsugaya alone.

Gin sighed and walked toward the unconscious Hitsugaya.

With the other hand, Gin slumped Hitsugaya on his shoulder and walked toward Soul Society knowing what exactly would happen to him if he goes back to Soul Society.

Oo0oO

**SR:** first chapter finished and hope you all like it!!!

**Hitsugaya:** Wait- I'M the MOTHER??????

**SR:** why yes Shiro-chan you are

**Hitsugaya:** WHY??????

**SR:** because...umm… I don't know… if Gin-tan is the mother then it'll look…weird…since you're short and young…neee Gin-tan???

**Gin:** Why of course! nfu...

**Hitsugaya:** (Look at both SR and Gin with murderous eyes)

**SR:** anyway please don't forget to review! It is my first Shonen ai story after all…


	2. Chaos: Rangiku

Chapter 2: Chaos Rangiku

**SR:** thank you for the reviews even if its only four, I thank you deeply…

**Gin:** Don't forget to review now after reading this... nfu…

**Hitsugaya:** … (Drinks his tea)

**SR:** ahahahaha (knock Hitsu's head) –haha-hitsu-disclaimer-ohohohoho!!

**Hitsugaya:** (groans) Bleach is not hers

**SR:** as he said it! XD

Oo0oO

"hmm…?"

A certain white hair murmured as he woke up.

"This is…my room…" he said rubbing his spiky hair.

Hitsugaya looked left and then right…

Not noticing anything weird and different he thought that all of the events were dreams and he had just woken up from the Nightmare.

I mean seriously Hitsugaya as a mother???

But that thought was shattered with Gin's sudden appearance holding the boy with such care on his arms.

Hitsugaya slapped his forehead and felt himself disappointed since all of it wasn't just a Nightmare.

"Ah Hitsugaya-han! You're awake I see!" said Gin with his usual mocking tone.

Feeling un-secure without Hyourinmaru by his side, he grabbed his zanpakutou from the side of his futon and readies to fight if it was necessaries.

Gin shook his head.

"That isn't a nice thing to do" said Gin "I don't want to do die yet and you surely don't want to either"

Hitsugaya didn't say a word.

After all Gin was a traitor. He is…

Gin then move closer which alerted Hitsugaya.

He moved further and further back until he had smacked his head on the wall with Hyourinmaru unsheathe.

"Calm down Hitsugaya-han" said Gin and this time less threatening to Hitsugaya "I just want to check your head, Aizen hit you pretty hard there"

Hitsugaya freezes.

Over from all names why does he hated that name so much.

That's right…

The person name Aizen has backstabbed Hinamori and almost killed her.

"Don't ever say that name again when I'm in here" snarl Hitsugaya in warning.

Gin smiled his foxy smile, emotionless and unpredictable as always.

"Alright, I won't"

With that Gin puts his hand on Hitsugaya's head, carefully looking at the boy to make sure that he didn't fall from his other arm.

He spread some ointments with his right hand and finishes his work without Hitsugaya complaining.

Silence occurs between them but Hitsugaya broke them with a single question.

"How did you get in here"

Gin turned to him and sat with the boy still sleeping on his arms.

"Why I sneak in of course!" answered Gin quite innocently and honestly.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

The soul society had been filled with alarms and detectors that would alarm them if Gin, Tousen or even Aizen came back, but Gin came to Hitsugaya's room safely and no alarms can be heard neither people outside shouting about danger as he slept on.

"How?"

Gin still with the foxy smile plastered on his face answered.

"That I can't tell you"

Hitsugaya sighed.

Just as Hitsugaya was about to say anything, the boy then opened his eyes and cried loudly in Gin's arm.

Both Hitsugaya and Gin apparently jolted at the same time and tried to calm the boy down before he raise the suspicion of those outside.

Gin tried giving milk to him, but he just slaps the bottle from Gin's hand and continues to cry.

"D-Do something!!" ordered Hitsugaya in panic forgetting the fact that they just had a serious conversation and he fact that he really hate the man name Ichimaru Gin.

"Oh my Hitsugaya-han, that is a hard request" protests Gin softly.

They tried many things actually, but they both had no experience in handling a child…

Sure, they maybe strong.

But against a child this time, they both looked weak and powerless.

As time goes by the boy won't stop crying.

He stopped to sob but then cries loudly again.

"Please don't cry" hushed Gin.

The boy stopped crying and looked at Gin.

"Yes, don't cry" said Gin soothingly.

But the boy frowns and started to cry again…

"Now I have to respect women if they could calm a child such as this one" protests Hitsugaya giving up.

As sudden thud was heard just right outside and a familiar shadow can be seen.

"Taichou? What is going on there??" asked a familiar voice.

"Drat! It's Rangiku-"

But as soon as Hitsugaya wants to hide Gin and the boy, Rangiku slams the door open and saw them.

Gin holding the boy who was about to hide in the closet and a very stiff Hitsugaya.

"Taicho" said Rangiku in shock "what is this?"

Oo0oO

**SR:** I know, a short one…about 778 words…?

**Hitsugaya:** (choke SR) why did you- ARGH!!! (Shuffles his hair in stress)

**Gin:** Please do not forget to review!


	3. Kira Izuru

Chapter 3: Kira Izuru

**SR:** thank you for the reviews again!! And I do apologize about the crappy grammar and the wrong names that Hitsugaya calls Rangiku…

**Hitsugaya:** I always calles Matsumoto remember that

**SR:** why yes…I'm trying my best…Shiro-chan!!

**Hitsugaya:** It's Hitsugaya taicho for you

**SR:** Shiro-chan!

**Hitsugaya:** (Groans)

**Gin:** Don't forget to review again nfu!

Oo0oO

"Kyaaa!!!!"

Hitsugaya and Gin just stayed silent and dumbfounded.

Rangiku held the boy up and down before hugging again, probably until the boy suffocates…

"Taichou! He is so cute!!" said Rangiku looking at Hitsugaya happily and innocently.

It was a statement you see, Hitsugaya doesn't need to reply since Rangiku hugged the boy again lovingly.

"That was less worrying…" said Gin.

"I thought it would be fiercer…" added Hitsugaya.

They both sat at the tatami on Hitsugaya's room and stayed as silent as they can but it seems Rangiku couldn't stay quiet and keeps on squealing about the child that Hitsugaya and Gin found…

The child struggles to get out from Rangiku's grasp as Rangiku hugs him again.

And at least he broke free and run back toward Hitsugaya and hides behind him.

"Matsumoto, you are too rough on him" said Hitsugaya unexpectedly.

Rangiku grins.

"Hnn… Taichou I didn't know you care about the boy!" teased Rangiku.

Hitsugaya blushes.

"Sh-Shut up"

And Hitsugaya walked away from the boy and to his desk working quietly on the mountains of paper works that needed to be done.

Gin and Rangiku watched silently as the boy started to frown.

They were dreaded…

It took a really long time to calm the boy down last time…

(Flashback)

"_Taicho" said Rangiku in shock "what is this?"_

_Hitsugaya and Gin stoned perfectly…unable to move._

_Why they could win the game called Stone!_

_All that could be heard was the boy crying loudly on Gin's arm._

_Rangiku saw Gin and gritted in anger._

"_Gin!" gasped Rangiku as she let out his zanpakutou into her taichou's side preparing to fight if needed "What are you doing here?"_

_Gin looked at Rangiku before smiled his infamous foxy smile._

"_Why, I'm sure Hitsugaya-han could explain…either way if I explain you won't believe me" said Gin with his usual mocking tone._

_Rangiku looked at Hitsugaya, looking for answers._

"_Matsumoto, sheathe your sword" instructed Hitsugaya. _

_Rangiku hesitant but then decided to follow her taichou's order._

"_I will explain…though…please make the child stop crying!" said Hitsugaya begging._

_Rangiku raised her eyebrow in surprise._

_Never before her taichou plead like this._

_She could only nod and walked to Gin only to take the child away from him and started singing a lullaby._

_Rangiku's soothing and beautiful voice started to stop the boy's cry._

_It works perfectly to calm the boy down…though it takes Rangiku's whole breath and voice until he finally settles down._

_When the song had ended the boy looked at Rangiku with curiosity that most children have and squealed happily._

_And after that Gin applause on Rangiku's beautiful lullaby…_

_(End of Flashback)_

"So if I hit you then taichou will get hurt too?" asked Rangiku.

Gin just nodded.

"Then can I try?" she asked again but this time without Gin even had the chance to respond.

Rangiku made a fist and hit Gin hard on the stomach.

Gin grunted and cough on the unexpected attack from Rangiku.

At the same time Hitsugaya grunted and cough along with Gin.

Rangiku looked at both of them before saying,

"It does…" said Rangiku.

"Matsumoto!" snarl Hitsugaya as soon as he relieves the pain.

"Sorry Taichou" apologize Rangiku almost immediately after Hitsugaya snarls.

The boy keeps on frowning, and then he pouts.

Hitsugaya went back to his seat and began to work on the endless paper works.

Gin and Rangiku was dreaded even more.

The boy frowned…and now he pouts…is that the first sign for a child who wants to cry?

"T-Taichou, I think you should look at the boy and pick him up now" said Rangiku.

Obviously she didn't want to sing until her throat dries again.

Hitsugaya ignored them and keep on working.

But the boy didn't cry…nor shout…

He walks ever so slowly and crawls under Hitsugaya's hand and unto his lap.

The boy sat there in triumph and looks at the way Hitsugaya brush and signs the papers.

Feeling annoyed, Hitsugaya stopped on what ever it is that he's doing and lifted the child up only to put it down on the tatami floor as if getting rid of the boy from his lap so that he could work.

The boy pouts once more and crawls back toward Hitsugaya's lap.

Gin and Rangiku could only look toward the stubborn Hitsugaya and the boy before giggling endlessly.

After 5 times or is it 10 times?

Hitsugaya got tired of it and finally calls Gin and Rangiku.

"Matsumoto, Ichimaru" called Hitsugaya with an annoyed tone.

While he was saying that the boy let out a triumph 'hmph' as if he was the one who wins.

Well the boy did win…

Gin and Rangiku looked toward Hitsugaya in response.

"Please get the child away from me so that I could work…" said Hitsugaya, pleading actually.

Rangiku and Gin let out an 'aww', they still want to watch their fights on who is more stubborn.

"Now!"

And with that Gin stood up and took the child from Hitsugaya's lap before finally walks back toward Rangiku.

The child frowns even more when he was separated from Hitsugaya.

He squirms in refusal and protest. Then just before he cried Gin pat his head.

Gin sat down next to Rangiku and put the boy on his lap.

"You can't do that, mommy-han is working right now" said Gin soothingly putting one of his fingers up as if a father was telling a child on what the child mustn't do.

The boy looked up to Gin with glittering eyes.

"Now why not you play with us?" asked Gin again with a smile.

The child squealed excitedly.

"He takes that as a yes then!" chirped Rangiku as she took the boy from Gin's lap "Now what shall we play?"

Gin still plastered with the foxy smiled wonders.

"Now I wonder how Izuru is doing" he said.

Rangiku looked at Gin and smiled.

"Don't worry-"

Then they heard something outside the door.

"M-Ma-Matsumoto-san? I heard you called me, is there something wrong?" asked a familiar voice outside.

Rangiku looked at Gin and grins.

"Kira? Come in! Come in!" said Rangiku and the door shifted open.

Hitsugaya cursed silently.

Now more people are going to know…

"M-Matsumoto-san? What's wrong…" Kira said as his voice trails off when he saw Gin.

Gin put his hand up in greeting and smiled wider.

"Hello Izuru" said Gin at last.

Kira falls down and grabbed his Zanpakutou almost immediately.

"Ara…are you alright Izuru?" asked Gin as he stood up and intended to help Kira to stand up.

Kira however just looked at Gin's hand and stoned.

Gin then grabbed Kira's hand and helped him to stand up.

"It's nice to see you doing good Izuru" said Gin walking away from Kira as if he was giving Kira room to breath.

Kira just stayed silent and managed to squeak out one word.

"Taichou"

Gin turned to him again and raised his eyebrow.

"Ara? I'm not a taichou again Izuru, please stop calling me that"

"W-What are you doing here???" asked Kira.

As soon as Gin wanted to answer the boy squirms himself free from Rangiku and run toward Gin.

"Da-Daddy! P-Play! Play!" said the boy tugging on Gin's coat.

Gin crouched down and pat his head.

"Yes, we play now"

The boy laughed innocently.

Kira's eyes widened.

"D-DADDY????" asked Kira in shock.

They all could probably swear that Kira's eyes almost popped out.

Gin crackles.

"Yes Izuru, you heard right"

"T-Then who-"

The boy then run to Hitsugaya and tugged his coat.

"Mommy! Finish work…go play with Daddy…me...and…Rangiku!!" said the boy trying hard to speak.

Hitsugaya just looked at him and nodded stiffly, before finally went back to his work.

Kira just didn't know what to say or speak or ask or even do anything.

He just stands there not knowing how to react…

Gin- a father

And

Hitsugaya- a mother

And…

They both are males…

The boy then run toward Kira and tugged his outfit.

"Ossan…play too!!" demanded the boy. (Ossan: uncle)

Kira passed out after that.

Expecting this to happen Gin caught Kira just before he hit the ground and lie him down on the floor.

"Arara…"

Oo0oO

**SR:** aren't you cute!! (Huggles the boy)

**Boy:** N-NO!! (Squirms) Mommy! Daddy!!

**Gin:** Ara? (Took the boy from SR and pat the boy's head)

**Hitsugaya**: (Sips tea)

**SR:** I think you guys should switch rolls now…

**Gin:** Ara?

**SR:** please don't forget to review!

**Boy:** Review!! Review!!


	4. Revenge and Names

**Chapter 4: Revenge and Names**

**SR:** I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE

**Hitsugaya:** yes bow down to the readers

**SR:** (Puppy eyes) do I have to do that…?

**Hitsugaya:** yes

**SR:** (Bow down) I am sorry!

**Hitsugaya:** (Somehow satisfied)

**Gin:** anyway please do not forget to review

Oo0oO

Kira woke up only to see the boy sitting on top of the working Hitsugaya's lap.

It seems that Hitsugaya is tired to get rid of him…

He rubbed his eyes once and then twice.

But then he abruptly saw Gin's face looking at him really close.

Kira jerked back in panic until he hits the wall and yelped in pain.

"Ara? Izuru are you okay?" asked Gin offering a hand.

Kira slapped the hand away and stood up stiffly.

"Wh-What is the meaning of this???" he asked shakily with his hand on Wabisuke.

"Stop it Kira"

Kira turned.

"Matsumoto-san"

Rangiku sighed.

"I will explain it to you, please calm down" said Rangiku.

Even though Kira hesitates, he did as what Rangiku told him and calmed himself down…

At least he's trying to…

Oo0oO

"s-so you mean they are bounded by that technique??"

Rangiku nodded.

"Yes…kinda shocking at first, don't you think?" said Gin.

"But thank god that Gin's old Hakama and Obi fits him! If not then I don't know what I would do!" said Rangiku.

Gin sweatdropped.

"No wonder I thought that I saw those clothes somewhere…you kept them Rangiku?" asked Gin.

"Why yes! I keep them so that I could give them to children down the street! I would never think that these clothes would serve good at a time like this!" answered Rangiku.

The boy then crawls away from Hitsugaya's lap and run toward Gin, but then he falls down and hit his face first on the tatami floor.

Everyone, even Hitsugaya then abruptly came to the boy's aid.

Even though Gin did come first, the child went over to Hitsugaya and cried softly as Hitsugaya picked him up from the floor.

Hitsugaya then carried the boy on his shoulder and pat on his back softly.

Everyone could only stare at Hitsugaya…

Though Rangiku broke the silence first.

"A-AH!!! I know!!!" and then she went to her room, taking something from her cupboard and then rush back revealing a camera.

"Orihime-chan gave this to me! She said it could take sceneries!! Whats the name again…AH! Instant Camera!! She said I should press this button and then…"

A light shone from it…

"I think that is how it works…and then she said if the film is empty, I have to take the film to her and she would print it or something…" explained Rangiku still holding the instant camera.

"So what? You want to take a picture of me??" asked Hitsugaya with a stressful sigh.

"Yes!!" squealed Rangiku.

They don't know if the child understood what they have talking about or not, but he squirms to Gin and managed to grab a hold of Gin's sleeve, holding both Hitsugaya and Gin tightly as if they are posing for a family portrait.

Rangiku smiled.

"I love this little guy!" said Rangiku who is beginning to take pictures of them.

Hitsugaya groaned…Gin just smiled following with the flow… and the boy just squealed loudly.

Kira just stood there dumbfounded before finally giggles.

"Ara! Izuru, you're giggling" said Gin amused.

Kira probably never giggle like that…

Kira then blushes.

"Y-Yes…"

Rangiku then push Kira toward Gin, Hitsugaya and the boy.

"Matsumoto-san?"

"Well you're the uncle!!!" said Rangiku with a giggle.

Kira pouted.

"T-Then Matsumoto-san is the aunt!!" replied Kira back.

Rangiku stuck her tongue.

"Ossan!! Come! Come!! Baabaa!! Come!!" squealed the boy.

Rangiku protests.

"Who's the Old hag??"

Hitsugaya and Kira spurt out and laughed while looking away from Rangiku. Gin just… just snickers as always.

"Ara? I don't know you are that old Rangiku" added Gin.

"Shut Up" snapped Rangiku almost immediately.

But the child was in fact surprised by the sudden snap and started to whimper on Hitsugaya's shoulder.

Hitsugaya sighed.

"Matsumoto-"

"-ah! No don't cry, I'm sorry, see? Onee-san is sorry that's why don't cry" said Rangiku trying to calm him down.

Gin patted the boy's head softly before finally took him from Hitsugaya's arm and patted on the back.

"Everything's gonna be alright" soothed Gin.

The boy immediately calmed down and started to smile again.

Rangiku smiled softly.

'_The old Gin's…'_ she thought _'that soothing voice is the old Gin's…'_

Never heard of Gin's voice like that Hitsugaya blushed.

He had never thought that Gin's voice would be that soothing-that it could make the boy smile again.

"M-matsumoto-san, what is the boy's name?" asked Kira suddenly.

Rangiku looked at her taichou, but her taichou just shrugged.

Then she looked at Gin.

"Hmm…I dunno his name either" said Gin clearly "Boy, what's your name?"

Gin looked at the boy, but the boy seemed to be confused.

"Don't you think that he has no name at all?" said Hitsugaya.

"So, how about we think up a name for him?" suggested Rangiku, and before anyone even says anything she continues "yes! I think that it's a good idea!!!"

Then they all went into deep thoughts…

Rangiku again is the first one to break the silent.

"I know! How about 'Kisa'???" suggested Rangiku.

"Matsumoto, he's a boy"

"Then how about Kisa**to**?"

"That's forcing Matsumoto"

Rangiku then pouted toward her taichou.

"Isn't it alright?? It's cute!!"

"It's not aright" sighed Hitsugaya.

Rangiku then smirked.

"Oh that's right, you're the **mother** after all" teased Rangiku.

Gin and Kira chuckled.

"So let **mother** do all the thinking" added Rangiku.

Hitsugaya groaned.

"Look, he's all sparkling and glittering in the eyes too"

Hitsugaya turned toward the boy and really saw the boy's eyes sparkling and glittering as if he was excited to know what will Hitsugaya do.

Knowing that nothing would resolve the situation he began to think…

First he looked at the boy's hair.

The same like his hair…it is white grayish, nothing like Gin's which a more white lavender color.

Then he looked at the boy's eye color.

A pale blue…

White pale skin…

And then he thought off about how the boy arrived, which is a total chaos for him and the others, including Gin.

Snow…

And

Storm…

"Fubuki" said Hitsugaya at last "his name will be Fubuki"

Rangiku and Kira looked at Hitsugaya before finally looked at Fubuki.

Fubuki wails happily and then kissed Hitsugaya's cheek.

Rangiku quickly hold the camera in position before finally…

CLICK!

Gin and Hitsugaya looked at Rangiku.

"Matsumoto"

Rangiku smiled.

"Yes! It's very cute!" she replied happily.

Hitsugaya slapped his forehead and sighed.

"Argh! I'll be working on those papers!" said Hitsugaya, hiding his blush while giving Fubuki to Gin and went to his study desk.

However Fubuki squirms.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Gin sighed.

"Arara…no can do Fubuki-chan, Mommy-han is working!" said Gin with those soothing voice again.

Fubuki looked at Gin with a pout.

"Fubuki-chan, mommy-han is working, why don't Fubuki-chan play with Izuru ossan and Rangiku baa-san?"

Rangiku and Kira looked at Fubuki and Fubuki does the same.

Both side looked at each other for a while before finally broke by Fubuki's wail and protest.

"Fubuki wants wif mommy!!" he tantrum.

"Arara… Hitsugaya-han, what should we do?"

Hitsugaya looked at Fubuki and Gin for a while before sighing.

"Come here Fubuki" said Hitsugaya giving in.

Fubuki stops giving tantrum and then smiled widely.

Gin smiled the usual foxy smile before finally put Fubuki down.

In an instant Fubuki started running toward Hitsugaya, even though he fell once he kept smiling and stood up again.

Everyone in the room was awed by Fubuki's spirit and love for Hitsugaya that they all ended up staring at Hitsugaya who is now picking fubuki up and putting him on his lap...

Fubuki smiled even wider and squealed.

"FUBUKI WIF MOMMY!!!!!" he squealed loudly.

Hitsugaya sighed.

"It's 'With' Fubuki, fix the pronunciation" corrected Hitsugaya, but Fubuki only smiled before repeating the same sentence again which had made Rangiku squeal and Hitsugaya frown…

Kira walked outside from the room ever so silently hoping that no one will notice, slid the door open.

He slid the door close behind him as soon as he is outside before finally letting himself falls to his knee…

He looked up to the sky and just realized that the once bright sky had turned dark with only glitters and moon decorating it…

"Taichou…"

From a soft whisper it turns into a soft sob…

From soft sob it turns into an unbearable relieve ness and happiness…

As soon as he calmed down little did he know that someone slid the door open ever so quietly from behind and was watching him from the start before finally slid the door close again…

Kira rubbed his tears dry with his sleeves and stayed out for a while before finally stand up and walked toward the door.

He hesitates at first, but he decided to open it.

Hitsugaya carrying Fubuki came to the view as if he was waiting for him.

"H-Hitsugaya taichou? Is there something wrong?" asked Kira.

Hitsugaya sighed before putting Fubuki down.

"Sorry, I saw you outside…" his voice trails off.

Kira smiled.

"A-Ah no Hitsugaya taichou, don't apologize! Its just…It's a relieve to see him again-"

Hitsugaya walked to him.

"Kira, why don't you hit him?"

Kira's eyes widened.

"E-EH??? But Hitsugaya-taichou will-"

Hitsugaya stares at him.

"Matsumoto did it too, and you know how hard matsumoto punches"

"b-but"

"-go ahead, I'll hold him off for you"

Without waiting for Kira to response Hitsugaya walked over to Gin with Fubuki following him.

"Ichimaru, come here" called Hitsugaya.

Gin, clueless, walked toward Hitsugaya still with the fox face.

"Is something the matter Hitsugaya-han?" he asked at last after he went toward hitsugaya.

Without warning Hitsugaya seized both Gin's arms.

"Now you can hit him Kira" said Hitsugaya after a while.

Kira hesitates, but then he walked to the seized Gin and punched him hard on the stomach which has caused Gin and Hitsugaya to fall down to their knees and had made Kira startled in panic…

"H-Hitsugaya-taichou!!! Ichimaru-taichou!!! Are you alright???" asked Kira worried.

Hitsugaya grunted.

"Your punch is far more powerful than matsumoto's…"

Gin nodded in agreement.

"I-I-I'm terribly sorry!!" apologized Kira with immense tremble.

Gin crawled to Kira and patted Kira's head before smiling.

"I see you've grown some muscles while I'm gone and sorry"

Kira was struck, struck by the sudden praise and apology from Gin.

"N-no taichou" said Kira looking down, his face flushed "Please don't apologize…I'm sure you have your reason to follow Aizen-san…"

Gin smiled sadly…but those faded as soon as Fubuki came to Kira and Gin.

"Ossan, nice punh!!"

Kira was silent…and so does Gin, Hitsugaya and Rangiku. After a few moments Kira and Rangiku burst to laughter while Hitsugaya just tried to hold his laughs off…

Gin smiled and picked Fubuki up and sit him on his lap.

"It's 'Punch' Fubuki-chan"

Oo0oO

**SR:** I AM SO SORRY FOR THE TERRIBLE LATENESS OF THE UPDATE!!!! I have anime convention to attend to here in Melbourne and I kinda…forget that I have a story to update…TTATT I'M SO SORRY!!!!

**Fubuki:** PLETH REVEW!!!!

**Gin and Hitsugaya:** it "Please Review" Fubuki (-chan)


	5. Sickness

**Chapter 5: Sickness**

**SR:** (Sob) thank you sooo much for the review!!! (Sob) this time!! I'll update faster!!!! And also someone is feeling a little bit off…

**Fubuki:**…?

**SR: **oh no..not fubuki-chan! Guess again!!! Anyway let's get to it!!!

**Gin: **Don't forget to-

**Fubuki: **(Pouts) Me! Me!!

**Gin: **(Smiles) go ahead Fubuki-chan

**Fubuki:** REVEW!!!!!!!!

**Hitsugaya: **its "Review" Fubuki, you get the pronunciation right at chapter 2 why not now? (Cough)

**Fubuki: **REVEW!!!

**Hitsugaya: **I give up…

**SR:** (Applause)

Oo0oO

Hitsugaya woke up feeling a bit off…

He sat down and felt his face burning.

Ignoring the fact that he has a fever he stood up wobbling a bit before falling down again weakly.

"Damn fever…" he curses as he touched his forehead.

Still with the white attire that he usually uses to sleep he raise up again with a struggle and uses the wall to help him to stand properly…

He walked weakly and limp toward the work table...

With his eye sight blurring off and unfocused he ended up tripping the mountain of papers sitting on the floor and fell down right on the edge of the table head first making blood came rushing from his open wound.

He grunted lowly in pain.

"Matsu…moto…" he called softly "…Ichimaru…"

His vision soon blurred, but before he closed his eyes he saw a white figure rushing to his aid with worry and beginning to carry him with care and gently as if he was some fragile thing…

After that he saw nothing…

Oo0oO

"…han"

Hitsugaya stirred for a bit not hearing what exactly the voice just said.

"…gaya-han"

This time Hitsugaya opened his eyes slowly only to see dim lights and the same white figure.

"Hitsugaya-han!"

Hitsugaya opened his eyes fully and beginning to sat up rubbing his head…

Then he notices something.

"…Bandages?" he unconsciously said.

"Thank goodness Hitsugaya-han is awake, I was worried"

Hitsugaya focused his eyesight on the figure and saw Gin with Fubuki on his lap worried.

"Ichimaru…"

He forces himself to get up, but Ichimaru pushes him down gently.

"You need to rest Hitsugaya-han, you have a fever and you fell down hitting your head first on the edge of the table" said Gin after tucking Hitsugaya on the futon.

Hitsugaya's eyesight became unfocused again; his whole body is burning madly as he try to think and sweats drenched his clothes as he move, but apparently only one came to his worry.

"Ichimaru…" started Hitsugaya softly and weakly looking on Gin's bandaged forehead "…your head…"

Gin reaches up to his own bandaged forehead and smiled back to Hitsugaya.

"Ah this? This is nothing" he answered assuringly.

However Hitsugaya felt guilty…

They both stayed silent for a while until Fubuki crawled from Gin's lap and onto Hitsugaya.

He stared at Hitsugaya with a worried expression before taking the wet towel that has been placed on Hitsugaya's forehead.

Fubuki crawled away with the towel on his hand and dip in the towel into the bowl filled with iced water.

He dries the towel with his whole strength before coming back to Hitsugaya to place the towel back in place.

Gin smiled as he watches Hitsugaya's surprised face and chuckled.

"Fubuki-chan has been doing that ever since he watched me doing it and insisted in himself doing it no matter what I said" said Gin patting on Fubuki's head.

"He said 'me do it! Me do it!' and just won't stop until I give him the towel" he chuckled.

Hitsugaya didn't know what to say or to react. He kept on watching the young little figure sweating from all the work to make Hitsugaya healthy again.

He put his hand on Fubuki's cheek softly and weakly before smiling warmly…

"…Thank you…Fubuki…"

Fubuki then hugged Hitsugaya's hand before whimpered softly.

"Mommy get bette… mommy don't die…" he cried.

Hitsugaya chuckled weakly.

"It's just a fever Fubuki, nothing serious…" said Hitsugaya "…I won't die…"

But Fubuki kept crying while hugging Hitsugaya's hand and for a while they stayed like that until Fubuki is fast asleep still clutching on Hitsugaya's hand, never letting it go…

Gin smiled to Hitsugaya as Hitsugaya began to close his eyes. He stood up, putting his jacket on Fubuki before walking away from them.

"Ichimaru…"

Gin looked back to the half awake Hitsugaya.

"…Thank you" blushed Hitsugaya.

Gin stopped in silence before smiling back.

"Your welcome Hitsugaya-han"

Oo0oO

**SR:** next chapter coming up!! Sorry for the short chapter this time, but I gotta stick to the plot!!

**Gin:** shh…they are asleep…

**SR:** oops…for now lets have Kira and Rangiku-san!!

**Kira:** e-eh???

**Rangiku:** Yay! Well everyone, thank you for the review! And glad that you guys is still following this fic!!

**Kira:** P-Please keep on r-reading and don't forget to review…

**Rangiku:** Kira, if you keep on stammering like that you won't be able to become a man!

**Kira:** (Shocked)

**Gin:** Rangiku, please be nice to Izuru

**Kira:** Taichou…

**SR:** and stop…lets save the side notes for next chapter!!

**Gin, Kira and Rangiku:** yes…


	6. Of Get Well Cards

Chapter 6: Of Get Well Cards

**SR: **AND THE TITLES KEEPS YOU EXCITED HUH??

**Gin: **I'm sure they do

**SR: **no, they WILL!

**Gin: **arara…

**Kira:** P-please don't forget to review…

**Rangiku:** and ENJOY!!!

_**Note: **_

- The _ITALIC_ is thoughts and Flashbacks :33

- The original plot isn't like this when I planned them, but I guess shiro-chan needs to be closer to Gin-tan and Fubuki-chan so…I added a cute fluffy filler!!! XDD **ideas from someone unknown with no name who emailed me about this! If you are reading this I Thank you from the deepest part of my heart!! (Hugs)**

- **Please send ideas through PM!! XDD I will consider anything to be put up for the fillers…at least please sent a cute one :33 winner will got a picture of Fubuki!! (That I have drawn, mind my crappy drawing but hey! At least you get to see how Fubuki looks like :D)**

Oo0oO

"TAICHOU!!!"

Rangiku rushed into the room with extreme worry and fear.

"Gin!!! How's taichou!! I heard you calling and-"

Gin however stopped Rangiku in time and hushed her.

"They are sleeping Rangiku"

Rangiku looked at Gin with a confused look before decided to go into Hitsugaya's room only to see both of them fast asleep tucked comfortably on the futon and covered with Gin's jacket.

"It seems Fubuki-chan had snucked into Hitsugaya-han's futon again…" popped Gin with a chuckle.

She walked closer to them before finally kneel down beside them.

CLICK!

Gin turned his attention toward Rangiku only to see Rangiku taking more picture of his taichou with Fubuki snucked comfortably under the same futon.

"Rangiku, stop teasing Hitsugaya-han already" sighed Gin still smiling.

Rangiku grinned and looked at him back.

"eh?" said Rangiku "I could give you a copy later on when I visit Orihime-chan- of course I won't speak of you and only asks her where do I actually print this!!"

Gin smiled..

"Well that's okay then"

Rangiku laughed hard while Gin blushed the rare blush, looking away from her gaze…

Tear sprung out from Rangiku's eyes as she laughed too hard and had to wipe them before laughing again.

After a while Rangiku had calmed down and is now holding her stomach to hold the pain from laughing too hard…

"I think I sense some love here" teased Rangiku looking at Gin.

Gin jolted.

"What do you mean?" he asked still trying to remain calm.

Rangiku smirked.

"Don't deny it Gin" said Rangiku taking more pictures "you like taichou don't you?"

Gin freezes… and then he laughs nervously…

"…Is it really that obvious?" he asked nervously looking down.

Rangiku nodded.

"Yep it is…"

Gin blushed madly at the thoughts of his feeling being known by Hitsugaya, he has try his best not to let anyone know about this yet Rangiku now knows…

"Don't worry, taichou doesn't know about it, he's kind of …slow…" assured Rangiku with an assuring smile.

Gin however only smiled before taking his leave.

Rangiku looked at him.

"Where are you going this time Gin?" she asked sadly putting the camera down and stood up.

Gin however just smiled back and keeps on walking…

"Gin…"

Oo0oO

Hitsugaya woke up only to find Fubuki staring intently at him.

He jolted at first, but then looked around.

Nothing had change…

And then he turned to the paper works that seems to be increasing double folds because of his absence.

He could see his working table plead for him to come back to it and do some work. He could see the papers trying to tempt him to signed and read through it.

Hitsugaya however just sighed in stress… so many paper works to be done and yet he is still in bed, sick…

Forcing himself to sat up he could feel his body being light. At least lighter than the other night…

The sudden thought then made him blushed.

He quickly looked at his clothes…

It is not drenched in sweats like he had expected.

Fubuki then nudged him as if he understands what he was thinking.

"Fubuki and daddy…did a good job!! Fubuki keeps mommy in nomal stet and daddy change mommy coths!!" said Fubuki innocently.

Surely that last word strung Hitsugaya like a lightning.

Without a doubt Fubuki did said, Daddy change mommy clothes…

Gin had changed Hitsugaya's attire all this time…

Hitsugaya's face is as red as it could be… a perfectly beet red…

"I-Ichimaru???" he asked unable to believe.

Fubuki tilted his head to the side in confusement.

"Mommy ish red…ish mommy sick again??" he asked with a frown of worry…

Hitsugaya snapped out.

"O-Oh no Fubuki" said Hitsugaya, for once stammered "…I feel better…"

Fubuki looked at him before squealed happily.

"Fubuki make mommy healthy again!!!"

Unable to keep his happiness to himself he ran from the room shouting something that made Hitsugaya blush again…

"DADDY!!! MOMMY SAID THAD MOMMY ISH HELTY AGAIN!!

Gin then walked into the room without a jacket and only with his black shinigami attire.

With Fubuki dragging him toward Hitsugaya Gin smiled.

"You're finally awake" he said.

Hitsugaya looked away blushing madly, nodding stiffly.

Gin walked toward his side where Hitsugaya's head had turned and put his forehead unto Hitsugaya's own forehead.

With eyes widened in shock Hitsugaya is as stiff as a rock.

"Hmm.." said Gin "Your fever is going down"

He patted Hitsugaya's head and Fubuki glomped unto Hitsugaya which has made Hitsugaya cough.

"MOMMY ISH HELTY!!! MOMMY ISH HELTY!!!" squealed Fubuki happily hugging Hitsugaya tightly.

"It's 'is' and 'healthy' Fubuki (-chan)" sad Gin and Hitsugaya at the same time.

They both looked at each other before startled by Fubuki's squeal.

Rangiku then came.

"Tachou!!!!!" and she hugged Hitsugaya.

"Matsumoto!"

"Tachou! You're working way too hard!!! Let me do all the paper work!!! For now please play with Fubuki and Gin!!!" and with that Rangiku pushes Hitsugaya, Gin, Fubuki and the futon from the room, close the door shut loudly and left all of them with blank expression…

Gin chuckled.

"Well, Hitsugaya-han did work too hard…" said Gin pointing to the two mountains of signed papers sitting on the corner "Hitsugaya-han did all of those in just 3 days… no wonder you have a fever"

Just before Hitsugaya could reply, Fubuki came to him again this time with a white paper clutched on his hand.

"Mommy! Here! Here!!" he said stubbornly.

Hitsugaya looked at the paper before receiving them.

"What's this?"

Gin chuckled.

"Just open it Hitsugaya-han"

Hitsugaya stared at the paper blankly before opening them.

Inside was a drawing of a person…of which seems like Hitsugaya drawn roughly with crayons and splotty words written with ink…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

: GET WELL MOMMY :

(A picture of Hitsugaya here drawn roughly)

-From Fubuki, Kira ossan, Rangiku baa-chan and Daddy-

(A picture of all the names mentioned up there drawn roughly)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is…"

Fubuki smiled and squealed loudly.

"Geth well cad!!!! Fo mommy!!!!"

Hitsugaya didn't know what to say kept looking at the drawing and writing carefully before reaching for Fubuki who is now sitting comfortably in Hitsugaya's lap.

Hitsugaya lifted Fubuki up to his face level before smiling widely and warmly.

"Thank you, Fubuki"

Gin's face heated within seconds and had to look away to hide his blush. He uses his huge sleeves to hide, but at the same time he tried to look as normal as possible…

Fubuki's face went blank at first, but then he smiled widely and hugged Hitsugaya in the neck before finally kissed Hitsugaya in the cheek.

"Yor Wecom mommy!!!"

Hitsugaya then looked at the signature's picture…

'_Fubuki, Kira, Matsumoto and…'_

And Hitsugaya blushes a shade of red…

'…_Ichimaru…'_

After that silence occurs with Fubuki still clinging unto Hitsugaya's neck apparently asleep…

Hitsugaya coughed.

"Ichimaru…how… did this happen?" asked Hitsugaya half looking away.

Gin looked confused and worried if he had done the wrong thing in teaching Fubuki about the Get Well Cards...

"I mean… can you…tell me how did this happen- like who brought up the ideas and stuff…" repeated Hitsugaya with deep shade of blush.

Gin grinned.

"Well Hitsugaya-han…"

(Flashback)

"_NO ME WAN WIF MOMMY!!!"_

_Fubuki grapped Hitsugaya's futon and kept holding it while Rangiku, Kira and Gin on the other hand tried to get him to eat something and have some rest…_

_Rangiku frowned with worry._

"_Come on Fubuki-chan, you need to sleep and eat" said Rangiku._

"_T-That's right Fubuki-san" added Kira._

_Rangiku looked at Kira._

"_If you don't eat, you won't be able to become a big man!" said Rangiku still looking at Kira._

_Kira felt shocked…_

_He once again felt that Rangiku is being sarcastic to him…_

_After all Rangiku always shout to him that he won't be able to become a big man because he always stammers and shaking nervously…_

_Kira looked away from Rangiku and run toward Gin._

"_Ichimaru taichou…Matsumoto-san is…Matsumoto-san is…" he sobbed._

_Gin frowned while patting the crying Kira's head softly._

"_Rangiku, please be nice to Izuru"_

_Rangiku just pouted._

(End of Flashback)

"I think Matsumoto is cruel toward Kira…" commented Hitsugaya sweatdropping.

"She is" agreed Gin "now let me continue"

(Flashback)

"_This is bad…" said Rangiku "He won't even move from taichou's side"_

_Gin then had an idea._

_He walked toward Fubuki and crouched down._

"_Fubuki-chan wants to make mommy-han healthy again right?" he asked._

_Fubuki nodded stubbornly._

_Gin smiled._

"_Then I know a way to make Mommy-han healthy again" said Gin again "Mommy-han will be healthy again in an instant!"_

_Fubuki looked at him with interest._

_Apparently Gin caught Fubuki's attention…_

_Taking this as a signal Gin looked away and frowns…_

"_Ah! But Fubuki-chan won't step away from mommy-han… well…I guess Fubuki-chan doesn't want mommy-han to be heal faster" said Gin still frowning "Come on Izuru, Rangiku we will have to-"_

_Gin's sentences broke as soon as he felt a tug on his jacket from below…_

_He looked down and saw Fubuki looking at him with hope._

"_Fubuki wan to make mommy heel faste!" he said._

_Gin gives a secret smile toward Rangiku and Kira who watched him with awe._

"_Really?"_

_Fubuki nodded with sure._

"_Then first Fubuki-chan have to eat! Mommy-han won't be healthy if Fubuki-chan doesn't eat" said Gin "Mommy-han will be worried sick and then become sick again"_

_Fubuki's eyes widened._

"_If Fubuki don eat then mommy wil be sic agan??" he asked with worry._

_Gin nodded with serious expression._

"_Then Fubuki wil eat!!" he said loudly._

_Gin smiled._

"_Good! Come on Fubuki-chan, lets eat!" said Gin and they walked away from Hitsugaya's room…_

(End of Flashback)

Hitsugaya could only stare blankly at Gin with a deep shade of blush…

"Ichimaru" he manages to say.

Gin looked at him.

"How long have I slept?"

Gin counted.

"3 whole days" answered Gin "That is why we are worried about you Hitsugaya-han! No one that has a fever wake up after three whole days of sleeping!"

Hitsugaya cleared his throat.

"…Including you?"

Gin jolted at the question and blush a slight red…

"-Let me finish!" said Gin changing the subject.

(Flashback)

_After they had made Fubuki eat and sleep Gin, Kira and Rangiku sat together with Fubuki growing restless._

"_How wil mommy helty by thish!!" tantrumed Fubuki._

_Gin picked Fubuki up and sat him on his lap._

"_Fubuki-chan will make a Get Well Card" said Gin._

"_Cad?"_

"_It's 'Card' Fubuki-chan" corrected Gin "Fubuki-chan will draw and write! That card used to make people heal faster"_

"_Incuding mommy?"_

"_Yes including mommy-han"_

_Fubuki's eyes glittered._

"_Then! then! How can Fubuki mek it???" asked Fubuki quite forcing._

_Gin smiled and takes a paper, a brush and an ink from the table._

"_Fubuki-chan will draw and write what Fubuki-chan wishes mommy-han to be"_

_Fubuki answered fast._

"_Fubuki wan mommy to heel faste!"_

"_Then fubuki-chan have to write so here" said Gin as he put the brush unto Fubuki's hand and guide Fubuki on what to do._

_First they dip in the brush into the ink._

_Then Gin guided Fubuki's hand that has the brush on to the paper and began writing._

_In the process Rangiku went to her room and took a pack of crayons that she bought from the real world before running back to the room with it._

"_Get well cards need some colours to make it working!" said Rangiku happily showing Fubuki the packet of Crayon that she took earlier._

_As soon as Gin finished guiding Fubuki on writing Fubuki crawled away from Gin and took the crayons from Rangiku._

_He then crawled to Kira and showed him all two raw materials._

_One paper with writing and crayons…_

"_E-Eh? Y-You want me to help you?" asked Kira startled._

_Fubuki nodded._

"_Fubuki herd fom Daddy tad ossan can dwaw!!" said Fubuki "tech fubuki how to dwaw!!"_

_Kira unconsciously smiled._

"_I will" said Kira for once without a stammer…_

(End of Flashback)

"So…you are the one who brought up the idea…"

Gin smiled.

"Why yes Hitsugaya-han, I am"

Hitsugaya blushes even redder.

"…Thank…you…" and then Hitsugaya looked away blushing madly…

The comfortable silence filled the air as he said that and Kira who was peeking behind the door can't come in, afraid of breaking the good mood…

"Ah Kira!!" shouted Rangiku poking her head from the room "Perfect timing! Come here!!!"

Without Kira's approval Rangiku dragged him toward the room…

"Good Luck Izuru…" whispered Gin softly…

Gin apparently know that Kira was there all along…

Oo0oO

**SR:** AND THE FILLER IS FINISHED!!!!!

**Fubuki:** Mommy gets bette?

**SR:** YES!! MOMMY-CHAN GETS BETTER!

**Hitsugaya:** (Whacks SR's head) who gives you the authorize to call me like that?

**SR:** then how about Gin-tan??? How come he's allowed to????? No fair!!!

**Hitsugaya:** (Blushes)

**SR:** …I …see…because you two are already married and have a child… (Grins) then I'll just call you Shiro-chan! Don't wanna break up the happy family!!

**Hitsugaya:** W-WHO'S MARRIED!!! I'M NOT MARRIED WITH ICHIMARU!!

**Fubuki:** T-Then Mommy bweaks up wif daddy? (Almost cried)

**Hitsugaya:** N-No-I mean- SAPH!!!!!

**SR:** (Flees) ;P


	7. Hinamori

**Chapter 7: Hinamori**

**SR:** this time it's NOT filler! Horray!!!!!

**Gin:** Quickly get on to it…

**SR:** yes Gin-tan in a minute!!! Need to do some news first!

**Hitsugaya:** the idiot author over there won't be able to update quickly again because she has to make her cosplay costume for conventions again

**SR:** I'm not an idiot!! And that was what I'M gonna say!! You stole my line!!!

**Fubuki:** saf wil steel kontinu storee!!!

**SR:** nice work fubuki-chan! (Huggles Fubuki) but Fubuki-chan, its Saph-onee chan.

**Fubuki:** (Ignores)

**Gin:** please do not forget to review

**SR:** oh and I had a surprise for you all at the end, please read the last side notes later as an apology and a thank you :D

Oo0oO

This past few days Hitsugaya had stayed very silent…as if something bad and disturbing had occurred to him. He's rarely at home and he would stay silent when Fubuki nudged him to play.

He would look away from Gin if their eyes met with each other.

Gin pretended to not notice it and leave it be for now so that Hitsugaya could tell him whatever it is when he's ready.

Snapped out from his thought, he looked at Fubuki realizing that it is time for bath already…

"Fubuki-chan come on, its bath time" called Gin.

But Fubuki who was playing with the blocks pouted at the voice of Gin who is commanding Fubuki to go take a bath.

"Fubuki wans to play!!" Fubuki protested.

Gin sighed the usual sigh…

"Fubuki-chan, its time for a bath" Gin tried again.

But Fubuki ignores Gin and kept playing with the blocks.

With a single sigh Gin then take a deep breath before-

"Hitsugaya-han! Fubuki-chan won't take a bath!" Gin called to Hitsugaya.

But of course Hitsugaya isn't there. He had a meeting with the other taichou regarding something along with Kira and Rangiku. And of course they had left before Fubuki is awake that morning so Fubuki doesn't even know that Hitsugaya, Kira and Rangiku isn't there in the house.

It was all just a bluff to lure Fubuki to have a bath.

Just as Gin had expected, Fubuki began to pull Gin's white hakama.

With a feared expression fixed on Fubuki's face…he then said,

"Daddy, lets tek a bat"

Surprised?

Well…the main reason why Gin had taken Hitsugaya as the bluff is because it had happened once a week ago right after Hitsugaya is healed from the fever, but before Hitsugaya even acted weird.

Fubuki was pulled by Rangiku, Kira and Gin himself to take a bath while Fubuki clings unto a wooden pillar and kept protesting that he doesn't want to have a bath. Hitsugaya was once again out for some business that time and it had seems that something bad had happened to him since he had went home with such a grumpy mood that he didn't hesitate to glare toward Fubuki when he knows what the commotion was all about from Rangiku and Kira. Those were such scary times…even Gin shivered in fear under Hitsugaya's angry glare.

Hitsugaya didn't say anything by the matter of fact, he just glared at Fubuki before shifted his head toward the bathroom as if that alone is saying 'Fubuki go and have a bath'.

Fubuki with such a scared expression crawled behind Gin like a scared rabbit before Gin took him toward the bath room…trying to be calm himself…

Aside from Rangiku and Kira who have seen the super angry glare by Hitsugaya, Gin hasn't seen it…not even when they fought each other…

Gin with Fubuki in his arms locked the door shut right after they went in the bathroom and lean on the door silently.

In an instant Gin's legs weakened and Gin fell down on the tatami floor slowly with such a feared expression fixed on his face though his eyes is still closed. The both of them stayed like that for a while before Gin began to bath Fubuki while Fubuki just stayed silent…

I suppose that's why Moms and Wives are scary… so don't ever bug them when they are in such a grumpy mood…

After Fubuki had the bath, Hitsugaya, Rangiku and Kira came in.

However Kira and Rangiku just stayed silent and when Gin looked at Hitsugaya's face.

It explains all…

"Fu-Fubuki-chan, let's play with the blocks" said Gin trying to make Fubuki not to look into Hitsugaya's face.

Silently, without saying anything Fubuki went over to the blocks and began to play.

Rangiku and Kira then sat down near where Fubuki had played with the blocks while Hitsugaya went over to the work room…

Gin silently followed Hitsugaya to the work room. After coming in, he slid the door shut just like any people would do as manner.

He saw Hitsugaya sitting there near the working table sighing.

"Is there something wrong Hitsugaya-han?" asked Gin.

"I thought 'Knocking before coming in' is part of the basic manner" answered Hitsugaya harshly.

"Ah sorry, I just thought that you might be upset about something, so I came in asking you what's wrong" replied Gin softly.

Hitsugaya just stayed silent not wanting to share his problem. Gin somehow knows that this problem is deeper than he thought it would be. Once again he asked Hitsugaya the same question before sitting next to him, maybe Hitsugaya could consult about the thing that he has in his mind.

After a long silence Hitsugaya then managed to growl out a single word.

"Why"

Gin tilted his head in confusement and readies to listen.

"I am able to just kill you with my Hyourinmaru even if I die, after all you nearly killed Hinamori, "

Hitsugaya then gripped the invisible chains that bounded his heart and Gin's together harshly creating a small twinkling sound of the chains.

Even if it's invisible, its still chains…

"So WHY can't I just kill you here?? Why can't I unsheathe Hyourinmaru to kill you????"

Hitsugaya looked into Gin's eyes with such anger and depress.

Gin had said nothing.

In a small part of Gin's heart, he had indeed…felt guilty about what he had done.

But deciding to not answer that question he then stood up, patted his clothes then looked back to Hitsugaya with his eyes open. His usual foxy smile had gone and is nowhere to be seen on his serious pained expression.

Those crystal clear sapphire blue eyes glimmered with the evening sun that began to go back to its hide and thus replaced by the moon and the dark sky.

"That, you would have to decide for yourself Hitsugaya-han" said Gin beginning to take his leave "To thrust that sword of yours in my heart…"

Gin then slid open the door.

He looked back to Hitsugaya still with his eyes open feeling the guilt of his previous actions rushing out through his gaze. Feeling that it might break to tears, Gin closed his eyes once again before stepping out from room.

"…or not"

Gin slid the door shut again slowly and silently leaving Hitsugaya alone as the darkness of the night began to swallow him on that very spot…

After the sun has set and the dark gloomy sky replaced the once blue sky, Hitsugaya shifted his seat before pressing his palm toward his forehead.

He presses slightly in confusement before banged his head on the table ever so silently and softly, signaling that he gave up in that matter and only wanted to just rest.

With that he rests. Still in that same position his mind continues to ponder and haunted by those same question on why can't he kill Gin even if that would mean that he would die too…

Just outside, Gin who had stepped outside away from Hitsugaya's work room walked toward Fubuki who is now torturing the poor Kira to play 'Horsie', Fubuki had jumped into Kira's back and is now pulling his two pointed hair acting as if those two pointed hair is the leash to control the horse which is Kira…

Rangiku however didn't help Kira even if he had pleaded so much that tears started to sprung out from the pain of his hair being pulled forcefully. Rangiku would just laugh off when Fubuki pulled his hair again harder when Kira doesn't want to move and took some pictures of it. The main reason is "Because it's cute".

Gin smiled a casual false smile, acting as if nothing had happened before. But after what had happened he couldn't possibly acted as if nothing wrong had happened, so he would just have to wish the best of it so that they wouldn't notice this single dying flower inside his heart beginning to dissolve quietly. As Gin tried to act as if nothing had happened he couldn't fool the three of them. Fubuki being a child knowing that something bad had indeed happened inside the work room, Rangiku being close to Gin from when they were a child noticing the strange behaviour of her 'no blood connection' brother and Kira who had been his Fuku-Taichou for such a long time even when he had to chase Gin to the end of Seiretei to make him do the paperworks notice the small fake smile.

But the two didn't dare to say anything, they covered Fubuki's mouth when Fubuki is about to asked innocently and baldly and the two would laugh off to Gin when Gin asks what is wrong.

Feeling worried about Gin, both Kira and Rangiku decided to stay into Hitsugaya's house watching and to see if they can help with something. Gin doesn't mind about it since he didn't know their true objective, the more the merrier is what he thinks and even if they didn't ask Hitsugaya they are fairly sure that if they push Hitsugaya together even Hitsugaya has to end up agreeing on the matter.

Kira and Rangiku had brought their futon and their things such as spare clothes on Hitsugaya's house and are currently arguing on where to sleep or who should sleep here or there.

Gin as usual would change Fubuki's clothes and take Fubuki to his own small futon that Rangiku had bought earlier when it is past his bed time. Usually Fubuki would protests on how he wanted to play more instead of sleeping on the lonely futon, but now he didn't say anything and is quietly following Gin. Gin tucked him on the futon before muttering a 'Good Night' toward Fubuki, with the same fake smile that he had wore ever since.

As Gin was about to take his leave Fubuki grab a hold of his sleeves and clutched into it tightly. Gin looked back to Fubuki with a confused look.

"Daddy"

Gin let a out a soft 'hn' as a reply.

"Dun cwy"

Gin was taken back slightly, but he regained his shock quickly and replied back.

"But I'm not crying Fubuki-chan"

But Fubuki is not convinced. He shook his head rapidly and looked at Gin with his eyes glittered with the threatening tears that is about to come out.

"Daddy ish cwying!" protested Fubuki still clutching into Gin's sleeves.

Gin didn't know what to do. He's not crying and Fubuki had insisted that he is. What is he supposed to say now?

"Fubuki-chan" started Gin softly who began to sit down next to Fubuki's futon "If someone is crying then tears would fell from their eyes"

Fubuki looked at Gin with pained expressions.

"But… But…daddy ish…"

Gin patted Fubuki's head.

"No, daddy is not, now go to sleep"

Fubuki released his grip on Gin's sleeves with doubt and Gin took his leave to his spread his own futon. Worried of Fubuki, he dragged his futon toward Fubuki's room and spread the futon right next to Fubuki.

"See? Daddy is sleeping right here next to Fubuki-chan so Fubuki-chan could make sure that daddy is not crying" said Gin tired to argue with Fubuki.

Fubuki didn't say anything, but he clutched tightly into Gin's outer futon layer. While Gin change his clothes into his night attire Fubuki hid his head on to his own futon worrying about Gin.

After Gin finishes changing his clothes and is about to get into the warm futon someone knocked into the door and slid open the door a little, revealing Rangiku.

"Gin, I'd like to speak with you…a little" said Rangiku seriously.

Gin, reading the situation agrees to it and muttered to Fubuki that he will be back soon before going out of the room with Rangiku sliding the door close.

Rangiku led him on to the hallway where no one is there and that no one can hear them talking.

"So what happened Gin?" asked Rangiku finally after a pause of silence.

Gin pretended not to know about it.

"What…happened…?"

Rangiku sighed.

"The worst choice Gin, you know you can't fool me"

Gin just laughs softly.

"But nothing happened Rangiku"

"Stop fooling me with those fake smiles and tell me!" snapped Rangiku almost immediately.

Gin said nothing but he walked away from Rangiku.

"Gin-"

"-don't ask anything…" said Gin with plead and his sorrow began to rush out through his voice creating a raspy sobbing tone.

Just before Rangiku could voice out Gin looked back with a sad smile fixed on his face.

"…Please…"

Gin left Rangiku alone in the hallway with just the night essence filling the surrounding with its nature sound. Rangiku leaned on the wooden pillar before looking up toward the bright full moon.

"Why won't you tell me anything…Gin…"

Oo0oO

(I was about to stop here, but then I decided to continue this chapter a bit longer than the rest so I changed the title a bit to match what this chapter is about)

Oo0oO

The next day is a bit tiring. Gin woke up grunting and his right hand stiffens because Fubuki had clutched on it so tightly that Gin can't move afraid that he will woke the boy up. He had intended to leave the boy to sleep a bit longer, but it had seemed to be impossible.

He shifted his body a little and the little Fubuki opened his eyes sleepily and sat up slowly while looking at Gin with a yawn.

"Good Morning Fubuki-chan" greeted Gin with the same fake smile that he wore yesterday.

Fubuki frowned, but he replied the same anyway, although with some wrong pronunciations as always.

"You can sleep again if you want"

But Fubuki shook his head and looked at Gin sleepily.

"Fubuki ish…up" said Fubuki stubbornly.

"Then lets fold the futon together" said Gin who began to fold the futon together.

Fubuki followed what Gin had done but the futon sprang back to Fubuki causing Fubuki to fall down. Gin went to Fubuki almost immediately asking him if he is alright, but Fubuki stood up again ignoring Gin's offer to help him up. He then battled the futon again until the futon is now neatly placed in the wardrobe. He puffed a triumphant puff before looking at Gin.

Gin then smiled back before sliding the wardrobe close after he had finishes folding his own futon. They did the usual morning routine including stretching and taking a bath after the stretch.

Hitsugaya and Rangiku is nowhere to be seen and Kira is on the living room table writing off something which looks like paper works. It seems Kira even brought his paper works with him because the door to the living room is closed shut.

Suddenly Gin sensed an awfully familiar reiatsu coming from the front door.

Knowing whose reiatsu it belongs to Gin told Fubuki to rush upstairs, find Rangiku and hide with her.

Fubuki shook his head at first, but Gin tricked him that they are playing hide and seek and Gin's the 'it'.

Tricked by the simple play Fubuki rushed upstairs to hide with Rangiku while Gin himself had to pretend to count though in reality he himself had to hide.

Somebody knocked on the door right after that and Gin still hasn't found a good hiding place.

"Shiro-chan! Are you home?" shouted the very familiar voice.

Neither Kira, Hitsugaya nor Rangiku could hear the voice shouting from the front door.

Gin tried to lower his own reiatsu as low as he can and concentrate on finding a hiding place.

Finally he found one, not so crampy and not so spacey. It's just perfect.

The hiding place he found is actually near the front door, a place where practice wooden swords are stored nice and tall so that it won't be damaged. Gin slid the door open before fitting himself on the remaining space before sliding the door close carefully not to make a sound.

Hearing no answers the door slid open revealing Hinamori with the usual shinigami attire carrying a mount of paper work.

Even if one had hoped that nothing bad would happen with the two together the worst happened.

Hinamori who is about to call for Hitsugaya again sensed Gin's low reiatsu.

She dropped the papers down in an instant and gripped on her zanpakutou ready to strike.

"This reiatsu…" growled Hinamori filled with anger.

Gin stayed silent on his own hiding place. He began to curse on how stupid he is for not fleeing outside or hiding on the garden.

But it's too late now… what is done its done, for now he just has to hope that Hinamori didn't find his hiding place and strike there. It would be troublesome if Hinamori did strike.

Hinamori did as the matter of fact just like Gin's worst accurate prediction. She sensed Gin's reiatsu coming from the sword wardrobe and stabbed her zanpakutou through the tatami door and unto Gin's left shoulder causing oozy red blood to stain the white arrancar attire. He could feel the blood rushing down through Gin's left shoulder. But he didn't dare to move since moving would be fatal in that condition.

Biting into his own lips he holds himself not to shout at least until Hinamori pulled the blade away and until he sees a chance to escape.

Hinamori did, she pulled her zanpakutou out, but before that she force move her blade toward the left a bit more causing Gin to bit his lips harder until it actually bleeds.

As soon as the blade is pulled out Gin slid open the door trying to be calm.

He could always leave Hitsugaya to be branded as traitors for letting him inside the seiretei. But this little voice in his mind says to keep it quiet and be the villain, Gin cursed the little voice on his mind for saying those. Fubuki is probably going to be fine with Rangiku and Kira so he needn't worry about it, they would probably think of a reason why Fubuki is there in the first place. Fubuki will be safe…and Hitsugaya too…

"Hyaaah…hello, Hinamori-chan" said Gin with a mocking tone which Hinamori hates the most.

Holding on to the wounded left shoulder, Gin acted as normal as ever with the accursed mocking fox face.

"I was about to skip outside after-" Gin then looked toward Hitsugaya's room, making Hinamori's heart beat in terror "- but Hinamori-chan found me first, such a pity I'd love to play around first but I have to skip along for now"

Gin then ran swiftly knowing fully that Hitsugaya is going out from his room after the sudden wound inflicted on the left shoulder probably to ask what's going on.

As he had expected, he saw Hitsugaya holding on to a table with the same wound inflicted on his left shoulder.

"Ichimaru-"

Gin swiftly punched Hitsugaya's stomach hard before Hitsugaya could say anything more.

"Sorry…Hitsugaya-han" muttered Gin softly.

Gin then throws Hitsugaya to the side near his own room and he fell on the floor half conscious still confused on what had happened.

A sudden strike of blade slashing came into Hitsugaya's view as Gin evades and blocks the rash attacks from Hinamori.

"Ichimaru!!!" shouted Hinamori who is swallowed in rage.

In an instant Hitsugaya knows the main line of what had happened. He tried to move, but his body is still numb from the shock of being punched hard on the stomach so he could only drag his body little by little creating a trail of blood on the tatami floor.

"Hinamori…!" he called out at last.

Hinamori stops her attacks and looks toward Hitsugaya in terror.

Seeing that it's long enough for him to be there, Gin ran toward the hallway, stood on the edge before waving goodbye in the same mocking way when Aizen is still planning his treacherous plan.

Kira and Rangiku along with Fubuki went out at that time, hearing the commotion and saw Gin waving goodbye, Hinamori near Hitsugaya and Hitsugaya on the floor with his left shoulder injured…

Rangiku could feel herself began to weakened. Again…Gin left without saying anything to her and Kira who is still shocked tried to pull himself together. Fubuki wanted to call out to Gin but just when Fubuki's mouth is about to voice out, Gin looked at Fubuki signaling Fubuki to stay quiet before looking at the wound on his left shoulder noticing the huge amount of blood loss. Fubuki did close his mouth and didn't say anything at that time.

He knows that sooner or later he would fell unconscious so he have to get out from there fast, search for a place to hide before falling unconscious. Even now, his vision began to blur, threatening Gin to faint, and Gin did it quickly regarding the condition and situation… He smiled his fake foxy smile.

"Its nice playing with you Hitsugaya-han, a pity I can't actually kill you though"

With that Gin is gone from sight…

Knowing fully well that Gin wants to take all the blame by letting Hinamori to see the injured Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya cursed.

"Ichimaru…" and then Hitsugaya saw nothing…

Only the voice of Hinamori's dread shouting rang on his ears.

Oo0oO

**SR:** okay…so I didn't mean for that to happen… sowwy… but then I'll add something on it…haha…an apologize for updating so late… and a thank you for all those reviews I had made the chapter longer reaching up to 3-0-0-0 words! And of course a picture I made as another thank you gift. Please ignore my crappy drawing, since I don't know how to do photoshops yet I can only draw with Paint… sorry for the mess and I hope you enjoy the drawing!

Link to the drawing:

**http**

**sapphirerhythm. them all together! And tell me in the review if you can't see the link, I'll PM you all if you can't see it. I hope you like it! And feel free to browse through my ugly piece of drawings. :D**

Don't forget to RXR!


End file.
